kenangan terindah bagiku chap 3
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: "Hyung….saranghaeyo…"igau Kyuhyun. Mendengar igauan Kyuhyun, air mata teukie semakin deras, ingin sekali ia memeluk dongsaengnya itu, namun rasa ego nya menahan itu semua. Karena takut Kyuhyun terbangun, ia pun kemudian segera memasukkan obat-obatan itu ke dalam kotak P3K. dan ia meletakkan kotak tersebut di atas meja Kyuhyun. Teukie menyeka air matanya, kemudian ia pun menyelimuti


" kenangan terindah bagiku" chap. 3

^^sebelumnya

" wae Hyung?, apakah aku memang pembawa sial?, bahkan mendengar suaraku saja Hyung tidak mau menyahutnya" ujar Kyuhyun dan meneteskan air matanya, sembari ia memandangi ponsel miliknya. Cukup lama ia duduk di atas kasurnya sambil memandang ponsel miliknya, karena ia berharap salah satu Hyungnya mencemaskannya. Namun nihil, tidak ada satu pun Hyung yang menghubunginya. Ia pun kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya, dan ia pun meletakkan ponselnya di atas kasurnya, kemudian ia pun berjalan menuju meja belajarnya yang terletak di samping lemari miliknya, namun tiba-tiba saja ia terjatuh tanpa ia bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya, sehingga dagunya memar, dan ia hanya bisa menangis karena untuk beberapa saat, ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

"Hyung….." gumamnya dengan suara yang parau.

^^selanjutnya

Setelah ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk beberapa saat, ia pun kemudian beranjak bangun. Ia memegang dagunya yang memar. Ia pun kemudian menatap dirinya di depan cermin. Ia melihat sudut bibirnya menjadi biru setelah shindong menamparnya tadi, selain itu juga dagunya membiru karena ia terjatuh tadi. tiba-tiba ia merasa kepalanya sangat pusing dan ia merasa semua seperti berputar begitu cepat. Namun ia pun berusaha menuju tempat tidurnya,dan ia merebahkan dirinya di atas kasurnya. Samar-samar ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang kemudian dengan seketika semua pun menjadi gelap. Lalu, ia pun tidak sadarkan diri.

~kampus~

Siwon, wookie, dan kibum yang saat ini sedang berada di kampus. Mereka tidak ada satu pun yang konsentrasi akan pelajaran yang dosen mereka sampaikan. Pikiran mereka tertuju pada dongsaeng mereka yaitu Kyuhyun.

" di mana kamu saat ini kyu?" batin Siwon sambil mencoret-coret bukunya

" kyu…apa kamu marah pada kami?, sehingga kamu pergi tanpa pamit seperti ini?" batin wookie, yang ternyata ia sedang memandang wajah Kyuhyun kecil dalam foto di ponselnya saat ini.

" kyu…, pulanglah saeng…meskipun Hyung tidak mengakui di depanmu bahwa Hyung sangat menyayangimu, tetapi tidak adanya dirimu di rumah…Hyung merasa ada yang hilang di antara kita" batin kibum sembari memandang ke arah luar jendela kelasnya. Ponsel mereka ber 3 pun kemudian bergetar, sebuah sms masuk dari shindong. Mereka pun kemudian membacanya, dan mereka menyunggingkan senyum mereka.

" Kyuhyun sudah pulang ke rumah"

"syukurlah saeng kamu sudah pulang" batin Siwon, wookie dan juga kibum.

~ CEO entertainment company ~

Yesung yang bekerja sebagai president direktur di perusahaan CEO, yesung uring-uringan dalam rapat bersama para pemegang saham. Ia hanya menatap gantungan kunci yang berbentuk smile, pemberian dari Kyuhyun saat ia ulang tahun 5 th yang lalu. wajahnya sangat murung, namun para pemegang saham yang lain tidak berani menegurnya, karena mereka tahu bagaimana tabiat yesung jika ia marah.

"saeng….sudah 3 hari kamu belum pulang ke rumah, apa kamu tidak tahu, bahwa kami semua sangat menyayangimu?, memang kami egois dan gengsi untuk mengatakannya di depanmu. Tapi….kejadian 12 th yang lalu benar-benar membuat kami tidak bisa melupakannya saeng. Di depan mata kami, kamu telah menewaskan appa dan eomma" batinnya

" kami tahu kamu marah dan kecewa pada kami, tapi bukan begini caranya. Kamu membuat kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" batin yesung yang menitikkan air matanya, dan mengenai gantungan kunci tersebut. ketika ponselnya bergetar, ia pun buru-buru menyeka air matanya, dan ia langsung membaca pesan dari heechul

" Kyuhyun sudah pulang ke rumah"

" thanks god…dongsaengku sudah kembali ke rumah" gumamnya. Setelah membaca pesan itu, ia pun menjadi semangat dalam membahas rapatnya bersama para pemegang saham yang lain.

~rumah makan kimchi~

" mian…, aku lama tadi ke toiletnya" ujar teukie pada sie kyung

"gwencana, o iya…setelah ini apa kamu kembali ke perusahaanmu lagi?" tanya sie kyung padanya

"mm….begitulah…, dan kamu?" tanya teukie

"setelah ini, aku ingin kembali ke rumah sakit" sahut sie kyung sembari meletakkan sendok makannya

"bukankah tadi kamu katakan, bahwa tugasmu sudah selesai, kenapa kembali lagi ke rumah sakit?" tanya teukie bingung

"sebenarnya begitu, hanya saja setelah membicarakan Kyuhyun tadi, aku jadi ingin menjenguknya" sahut sie kyung

"menjenguknya?" tanya teukie

"nde, apa kamu ingin ikut bersamaku untuk menjenguknya?" ajak sie kyung padanya

" boleh juga" sahut teukie setuju. Dalam pikirannya, ia ingin membuktikan pada dirinya sendiri, apa Kyuhyun yang di maksud sie kyung adalah Kyuhyun dongsaengnya. Namun ketika baru saja mereka ber 2 beranjak dari kursinya, teukie mendapat telepon dari perusahaannya, yang memintanya untuk segera menemui klien dari jerman.

"yeobseyo…., yee sekretaris kim waeyo?, owh…arasseo…nee…aku akan segera kesana" TUT….teukie pun kemudian menutup teleponnya, dan ia meminta maaf pada sie kyung karena ia tidak bisa pergi bersamanya.

"sie kyung~ah…mianhe….aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu ke rumah sakit, karena aku harus segera ke perusahaanku, ada klien yang ingin bertemu denganku" ujar teukie padanya

"gwencana"

"gumawo" sahut teukie

"nee..cheonmaneyo" sahut sie kyung. Teukie tidak jadi ikut bersama sie kyung, dan mereka berdua pun kemudian berpisah. Sepanjang perjalanan, teukie selalu kepikiran akan Kyuhyun, namun ketika sebuah SMS masuk, pesan dari kangin. Betapa bahagianya hati teukie, sehingga ia pun memending pertemuannya dengan klien yang berasal dari jerman tersebut.

"Hyung…Kyuhyun sudah pulang, dan tadi kami sudah menegurnya"

"syukurlah kyu…ternyata yang Hyung duga pasien itu adalah kamu, ternyata salah. Syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja saeng" batinnya.

"ajussi…kita kembali ke rumah" pinta teukie

"tapi tuan…bukankah anda harus kembali ke perusahaan?" sahut hoo dong ajussi

"aku akan memendingnya" sahut teukie, sambil memencet digit nomor yang terhubung kepada kim soo eun sekretarisnya.

"yeobseyo…sekretaris kim…tolong sampaikan pada tuan Adolf bahwa saya tidak bisa menemuinya saat ini, karena ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kulakukan sekarang….katakan saja padanya, bahwa aku memiliki urusan keluarga….gumawo" TUT…teukie pun kemudian menutup teleponnya.

"ajussi…bisakah lebih cepat" pinta teukie yang sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat Kyuhyun dongsaengnya

"nee tuan" sahut hoo dong. Kang hoo dong pun kemudian mempercepat laju kendaraan untuk segera tiba di rumah keluarga park. Setibanya di rumah, teukie pun bergegas keluar dari mobil, dan ia pun langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, ia bertanya pada salah satu pelayannya yang sedang bekerja.

"Kyuhyun di mana?" tanya teukie pada pelayan tersebut

"tuan muda Kyuhyun ada di kamarnya" sahut pelayan tersebut. Mendengar itu, teukie pun langsung naik ke atas menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Tiba di depan kamar dongsaeng tersayangnya, dengan sikap ragu-ragu, ia pun kemudian memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang tidak terkunci. Ketika pintu itu terbuka, teukie menemukan Kyuhyun sedang terlelap di kasurnya yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri karena penyakitnya. Secara perlahan-lahan teukie menghampiri Kyuhyun, saat teukie berada di tepi kasurnya, ia pun kemudian melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Namun tidak ada reaksi dari Kyuhyun, dan teukie berpikir tidur Kyuhyun sangat pulas. Sehingga dengan leluasa, teukie pun duduk di tepi kasurnya. Ia sangat terkejut, ketika ia melihat dagu dan sudut bibir Kyuhyun yang membiru karena memar. Ia pun menjadi sangat cemas, dan ia pun segera mencari salep untuk memar Kyuhyun. Dan di setiap kamar mereka selalu tersedia kotak P3K, ketika teukie menemukan salep khusus mengurangi memar dan luka. Teukie pun segera mengoleskan salep itu pada memar yang di alami Kyuhyun. Sewaktu ia mengoleskan salep tersebut, air matanya jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat. tanpa sadar, ia pun kemudian membelai wajah Kyuhyun.

"mianhe…Hyung tidak bermaksud membencimu saeng. Hanya saja…Hyung masih tidak bisa melupakan kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu" batinnya

" Hyung tahu Hyung salah…Hyung sadar, sikap Hyung selama ini sangat keterlaluan padamu. Cheongmal…Hyung sangat berat menyakiti perasaanmu seperti ini" batinnya.

"Hyung….saranghaeyo…"igau Kyuhyun. Mendengar igauan Kyuhyun, air mata teukie semakin deras, ingin sekali ia memeluk dongsaengnya itu, namun rasa ego nya menahan itu semua. Karena takut Kyuhyun terbangun, ia pun kemudian segera memasukkan obat-obatan itu ke dalam kotak P3K. dan ia meletakkan kotak tersebut di atas meja Kyuhyun. Teukie menyeka air matanya, kemudian ia pun menyelimuti Kyuhyun dengan selimut miliknya.

"selamat beristirahat saeng" gumamnya sebelum meninggalkan Kyuhyun di kamarnya. teukie menutup pintu kamarnya dengan rapat.

~ Luxurious Roel Department ~

Hangeng yang menerima SMS dari eunhyuk, yang mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke rumah. Karena merasa senang setelah membaca pesan dari eunhyuk, Ia pun kemudian meminta pada salah satu pegawainya, untuk mencarikannya sebuah game keluaran terbaru untuk di berikan kepada Kyuhyun dongsaengnya.

"go hara…" panggil hangeng pada pegawainya

"yee…" sahut hara menghampirinya

"tolong, kamu carikan sebuah kaset game keluaran terbaru, dan juga psp nya. jangan lupa jika sudah ditemukan, tolong segera di antar ke rumah saya, tetapi jangan beritahukan pada siapapun juga, kaset dan psp itu pemberian dariku, arra…" perintah hangeng padanya

"yee, tapi saya harus memberikannya kepada siapa?" tanya hara padanya

" berikan pada seseorang bernama Kyuhyun" ujar hangeng padanya

"owh…nee…akan segera saya lakukan" sahut hara pada hangeng. Hara pun kemudian segera mencarikan apa yang diperintahkan hangeng padanya.

~ di kamar Kyuhyun ~

Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, ia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya, kemudian ia pun bangun dari tidurnya, ia menatap sebuah kotak P3K yang terletak di atas meja samping ranjangnya. Ia bingung, karena kotak itu bisa berada di tempat yang bukan tempatnya.

"siapa yang meletakkan kotak ini di sini?" Kyuhyun berpikir mungkin salah satu pelayannya yang teledor meletakkan kotak P3K itu di atas meja. Sehingga Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari kasurnya, dan ia membuka kotak P3K itu, ia berencana ingin mengoleskan salep pada memar yang dialaminya, namun ketika ia menyentuh dagunya yang memar, ia merasa seperti ada yang lengket-lengket, ia pun kemudian menyentuh dagunya. Ketika ia sadari, ternyata lengket itu berasal dari salep yang ia pegang di tangannya. Kyuhyun bingung siapa yang mengoleskan salep itu padanya, karena ia berpikir jika salah satu pelayannya yang mengobatinya, tidak mungkin hanya salep saja yang di oleskan pada memarnya, padahal di kotak itu terdapat beberapa hansaplast, perban dan lainnya.

" apa…salah satu Hyungku yang mengobatiku?" pikir Kyuhyun, dan tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun pun segera keluar dari kamarnya dan membawa salep itu. Kyuhyun menuruni anak tangga, dan ia menemukan teukie sedang berdiri sambil menatap foto keluarga di ruang tamu. Ia pun kemudian memberanikan dirinya menghampiri teukie dan berdiri di belakangnya. Ia pun kemudian menyapanya…

"Hyung…"panggil Kyuhyun pada teukie, dan teukie pun kemudian menoleh. Ia menatap dongsaeng tersayangnya berdiri dihadapannya. Namun teukie kembali memasang wajah dinginnya di depan Kyuhyun

" wae?" tanya teukie dingin padanya

"apa…Hyung yang mengobati lukaku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit rasa takut yang menyelimutinya saat ini jika berhadapan dengan salah satu Hyungnya

" mengobatimu?, untuk apa?" sahut teukie berbohong

" unnyie….aku berpikir mungkin saja Hyung yang mengobati lukaku" sahut Kyuhyun polos

" HAH…UNTUK APA AKU MENGOBATI LUKAMU…, LAGIPULA TIDAK ADA GUNANYA BAGIKU" sahut teukie ketus padanya, mendengar perkataan teukie. Kyuhyun pun menundukkan wajahnya dan ia tidak berani menatap teukie

" mianhe…mungkin aku salah….aku sadar…aku memang tidak berguna bagimu Hyung…dan mungkin saja rasa sayangmu dan juga Hyung yang lain untukku sudah tidak ada lagi. cheongmal mianhe….selama ini…aku hanya merepotkan kalian" ujar Kyuhyun dan menahan air matanya. teukie menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia berusaha menahan air matanya di depan Kyuhyun. Dan ia mengepalkan tangannya, teukie ingin sekali memeluk dongsaeng yang saat ini berdiri dihadapannya itu. namun apa daya, rasa ego dan gengsi nya mengalahkan itu semua.

" BUKANKAH KAMU TAHU KAMU SALAH….SEKARANG KEMBALI KE KAMARMU, DAN JANGAN SEKALI-KALI PERGI DARI RUMAH SEPERTI KEMARIN-KEMARIN" perintah teukie padanya, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk saja tanpa ia berani menatap wajah teukie. Ia pun kemudian berbalik , dan menuju kembali ke kamarnya. melihat Kyuhyun yang pergi meninggalkannya di ruang tamu. Teukie pun langsung membalikkan badannya, dan ia kembali menatap foto keluarganya. Dan di foto itu, Kyuhyun masih kecil. Teukie menangis, ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri, karena ia tidak bisa mengalahkan egonya.

"mianhe…cheongmal mianhe saeng…cheongmal mianhe" batin teukie, air mata yang ia tahan di depan Kyuhyun, kini tidak bisa ia bendung.

" appa…eomma…mianhe….aku tahu…aku jahat, dan aku tidak bisa menjaga perasaannnya. Mianhe eomma…appa…" batinnya lagi.

TBC


End file.
